hookyfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniela Wytte
Daniela Wytte is a witch. She is the daughter of Hans and Angela Wytte as well as the sister of Dorian and Damien Wytte. Appearance Dani is a girl with fair skin, straight black hair and black eyes, just like her parents and her twin. At first, Dani wore her hair long with a white bow tied into it and her usually all black and white clothes matched Dorian's.Hooky, episode 1 However, later on, she cuts her hair into a neat bob and changes her clothing to a pair of denim overalls and a red undershirt, much to her brother's dismay.Hooky, episode 48 Eventually, her hair grows back and she and Dorian return to matching. Much later in the story, when she is sixteen years old, she shows to have grown her hair down to the ground. She also dawns a long dress with mesh sleeves and a black crown. Personality Dani is happier and more socially secure than her brother. She is very confident and considers those around her to be her friends. Despite her confidence, Dani is deeply worried by the low she has of her magic compared to Dorian. During the 3 years timeskip in the story she becomes cold, distant and easily manipulable, due to her decision to curse herself. Allowing her to forget the pain of losing her loved ones who were lost, due to the witch conflict. However, she later returns to her joyful past self once the spell is broken. History Daniela is born in a family of witches, a few minutes before her twin brother Dorian. Her mother, Angela, who had recently suffered from a traumatic experience, was seriously depressed, so Dani was mainly taken care of by her father, her older brother and the house's servants.Hooky, chapter 76 Soon, though, Damien left the house and her father got busy with their family's revenge, so Dani used to spend most of her time playing alone with her twin brother and her black kitten. Since her parents didn't want her and her brother to leave the house like Damien did, they kept them unaware of their revenge plan.Hooky, chapter 96 One day, Damien came back home and Dani saw him having a fight with their father, which prompted her older brother to leave the family for good.Hooky, chapter 97 Since their family had had bad experiences with non-magical people, she and her brother were forbidden from leaving the house. They tried several times to flee and reach the nearby town, but they were always caught and brought back by their servants. Their family also started to teach them that non-magical people were dangerous, so Dani eventually became wary of them.Hooky, episode 19 Some years later, when she and Dorian turned twelve, they enrolled in a school of magic. Story Introduction arc The first day of school, Dani and her brother arrive too late to catch the bus which should have brought them to its location. Dani thinks of using her broom to catch up to it, but her brother stops her because there are too many non-magical people around. Sadly, the bus teleports, and since neither of them knows the secret location of the school, they can't go there by themselves. Since their parents would get angry if they knew Dani and Dorian missed their first year at school, the twins decide to find a mentor where they could stay to the next nine months.Hooky, episode 1 Dani and Dorian travel to aunt Hilde's castle and ask her to become their mentor. She refuses at first, but she is ultimately persuaded by Dorian's flattery. The next morning, Dani and Dorian receive their first task: clean the library and reorganize the books in the right shelves. Dani uses her broom to be able to sort the disordered books faster while her brother uses a wooden staircase. She complains he is too slow, so he decides to use a levitation spell he found in one of the books. The books start to fly in the air and towards their shelves, and Dani, amazed, decides to try to replicate the spell. However, when she cast it, the spell does not work properly and only results in Dorian being hit by the flying books. She saves him by picking him up with her broom. After all the books are back to their respective places, Dani, Dorian and their cat run to Hilde, but they end up eavesdropping a conversation between her and a servant of hers, the huntsman. Hilde commands the man to go into the forest and take Snow White's heart. However, the twins misunderstand the meaning of her words, and to prove they are not useless, they decide to help the huntsman in seducing Snow White. The twins tail the man at first, but when they see he is a very friendly person, they start with their plan: they wash him, shave his beard, put perfume on him, re-design his jacket, and then give him a bouquet of roses.Hooky, episode 2 Then they go back to their aunt to tell her they helped the huntsman with his chore. Pleased to hear that, their aunt gives them a worthier mission for them: take an "enemy of the witches" to the prison. After accepting the task, Dorian and Dani put the prisoner in a cage and start to carry him toward the prison with their brooms. However, Dorian is not very good at flying and repeatedly hits the trees along the way, so Dani suggests her brother get on her broom while she carries the cage on her own. This don't last long, though. Dorian is afraid of falling and starts to complain about everything, so Dani orders him to get inside the cage with the delinquent for the rest of the way. At the prison, Dani and Dorian are welcomed by the old wizard who is in charge of it and his guards. The group take the prisoner and head to the dungeons to look him up with other dangerous delinquents. Powers and Abilities Dani is secretly a very talented witch, and shows great power she herself cannot recognize. Dani demonstrates a few instances of such power, when she uses a wand in defense of her brother against Nico. Shortening Nico's size fora long period of time until Nico expresses jealousy among Dorian. Demonstrating any curse she uses requires a special action to be performed, a rare power held by witches. Another power Dani has demonstrated throughout the story is magic without a wand. When angered (by a certain character's death), Dani uses an invisible force against her foes (similar to that of a choking force). She was also shown floating above the ground while doing so. An unconfirmed power Dani holds is showing dominance against powerful spirits recently seen, surrounding herself in a aura similar to her mother's after her "burning". Relationships Dorian Wytte Dani and her twin brother have a very close relationship. They grew up together isolated from society due to discrimination against witches and relied on each other. Monica A princess who at first suspects Dani and Dorian but soon becomes great friends with them, through out story she started to become best friends with Dani. Nico A boy that we meet near the beginning of the comic. He has a fun, bubbly and very energetic personality. During the comic, we notice that he has anxiety and slight depression, and even admits that he likes her in a later episode to Monica. He later stays with Dani when she becomes the queen of witches. Mark Evans Dani's crush and works in a cafe with his father. Damien Wytte Dani and Dorian's older brother. He leaves his family to work under the King to be with a friend, William. Although he left his family, he doesn’t hate them and just doesn’t agree with his parents ideals. He states that he regrets leaving his younger siblings later in the webtoon. The huntsman He is the huntsman from the story of Snow White and he was ordered by Dani's and Dorian's aunt to kill Snow White and take her heart. However, Dani and Dorian misinterpreted it so they thought that the huntsman needs to make Snow White fall in love with him so they cleaned and tidied him up to look handsome. Hilde Wytte Dani and Dorian's aunt. Pendragon Dani and Dorian's master. Also, Nico’s adopted father. Quotes *''"We almost got killed because of you!"Hooky, episode 4 (to Dorian Wytte) *"This pudding is GROSS."Hooky, episode 8 (accidentally, in front of Mark Evans) Gallery Hooky.jpg|Dani, on ''Hooky's cover. Ch1.jpg|Dani, on the thumbnail of Episode 1. Ch6.jpg|Dani, on the thumbnail of Episode 6. Ch8.jpg|Dani, on the thumbnail of Episode 8. Ch9.jpg|Dani, on the thumbnail of Episode 9. Characters.jpg|Dani with her twin, Dorian. Dani.png Danibus.jpg Dani shocked.png DaniNew.png|Dani, after her haircut. Ep72 Dani 2.png|Dani, after the three-months timeskip. Queendani.png|Dani- Queen of Witches baby dani~.PNG|Baby Dani! Dorian & Dani.jpeg|baby twins uwu Dani Royal Messenger Outfit.jpg| Dani's Royal Messenger Outfit Trivia *Dani, Dorian and Minino were first drawn by Mirian for the twentieth day the Inktober Challenge 2014. She later got fond of the characters and when she entered a Line Webtoon contest she decided to write a story about them. *Dani and her twin brother appear as a guest star in a pannel of the seventh chapter of the spanish webtoon Lalin's Curse. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Wytte family